This invention relates to lighting fixtures for use in residential and commercial applications, and particularly to those fixtures that use miniature reflector lamps for precise control of the light beams. Presently available light fixtures for such applications are generally complex, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,214, in which a lampholder is installed into one of three separate housings that comprise the fixture. A major reason for the separable housings is to provide access to the bulb. A step towards simplification was made in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,276 in which the lampholder is integral with the housing, but the housing requires radial clearance to grip the bulb reflector for removal or replacement of the lamp. A reflector for a lamp that requires virtually no radial clearance is shown in my co-pending design patent application Ser. No. 198,095.
A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive one-piece structure for a lighting fixture for reflector lamps, in which the bulb may be easily removed and replaced without resorting to separable housing sections or excessive radial clearance for bulb access.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture that is easily mounted in a ceiling panel with no loose parts or external supports.